Заросли кошачьей мяты
by Azune Wakana
Summary: В лесу шла битва с Кровавым племенем, а  Звездные предки нашли заросли кошачьей мяты.


Название: Заросли кошачьей мяты.

Жанр: стеб

Саммари: В лесу шла битва за лес, а Звездные предки нашли заросли кошачьей мяты.

- Эй, угадайте, что я нашла! - раздался радостный вопль Синей Звезды.

Звездные коты разом повернули головы на источник шума. Кусты зашуршали, и из них вылезла бывшая предводительница Грозового племени.

- Ну же, не томи, рассказывай! - нетерпеливо ерзая на месте, торопила Пестролистая.

- А вот угадайте, - хитро прищурившись, сказала Синяя Звезда.

- Новое место для охоты? - предположил Львиногрив.

- Нет.

- Большую и толстую мышку? - выдвинула свою версию Пестролистая.

- Хотелось бы, но нет.

- Пророчество, блоху, новое поганое место? - предложила Щербатая.

- Нее,- протянула Синяя Звезда, - совсем холодно.

- Тогда что? - хором спросили коты.

- Сдаетесь? - уточнила предводительница.

- Да сдаемся, сдаемся! - все так же хором воскликнули Звездные воители.

- Слова "кошачья мята" вам о чем-нибудь говорят? - Синяя Звезда гордо вздернула нос и выпятила грудку.

Звездные коты удивленно ахнули.

- Спасибо Звездн… - начала Щербатая, но тут же исправилась. - Точнее нам за такой щедрый подарок!

- Веди нас, о великая предводительница! - с пафосом обратился Львиногрив к Синей Звезде.

Серая кошка величаво кивнула и бодро зашагала к кустам.

- Вот это заросли, так заросли! - восхитилась Пестролистая.

- Да-а, - протянул Львиногрив, - этого нам надолго хватит.

- А кто все это нашел? А кто вас сюда привел, а? А? - заискивающе спросила Синяя Звезда.

Коты стали наперебой восхищаться бывшей предводительницей Грозового племени. Выслушав все комплименты, Синяя Звезда обвела взглядом присутствующих и сказала одну короткую, но такую важную для них фразу:

- Налетай!

Через несколько часов.

- Ик! Смотрите, сколько там котов собралось! - Синяя Звезда с трудом сфокусировала взгляд и посмотрела вниз на поляну у Четырех Деревьев. - Какие же они прикольные!

- Ой, и правда! - к серой кошке, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, подошла Щербатая. - Они такие маленькие! Ути-пути!

Не удержавшись на лапах, она завалилась на бок.

- Да они же там дерутся! - к кошкам подполз Львиногрив, от которого за километр разило кошачьей мятой. - Вы только посмотрите, какие во-о-он у тех котов стильные ошейнички с собачьими зубами! Я давно о таком мечтал!

Кот хотел было слезть вниз, но Синяя Звезда ухватила его за хвост.

- Ты меня уважаешь? - громко икнув, спросила она.

- Уважаю.

- Тогда зачем же ты такой жестокий?

- Жизнь такая, - пожал плечами кот.

Синяя Звезда потрепала хвостом Львиногрива по спине.

- У ты рыба моя, - умиленно пробормотала она.

- Я не рыба, я мясо! - гордо сказал кот, но, пошатнувшись, рухнул мордой в траву и тут же отключился.

Синяя Звезда подождала немного - вдруг очнется, и снова стала наблюдать за битвой.

Внизу мелькнула рыжая шерсть.

- «Огнезвезд», - догадалась кошка, а потом, что есть силы заорала, - Давай, Огник, порви их всех!

От ее вопля проснулась Щербатая и пошла опохмелиться Звездоцап знает, откуда взявшейся валерьянкой.

Маленький щуплый котик в ошейнике с собачьими клыками повалил Огнезвезда.

- Эй, ты! - заверещала Синяя Звезда. - Не трогай моего Огнегрива!

Но было уже поздно. Призрак рыжего кота появился на поляне Звездного племени.

- Огни, ты пришел-таки ко мне! - Пестролистая, распространяя запах кошачьей мяты, бежала на заплетающихся лапах.

Не заметив камня, кошка запнулась и, пролетев через призрак Огнезвезда, приземлилась у лап Синей Звезды. А нынешнего предводителя Грозового племени уже не было и в помине.

Под крики Пестролистой "Огни, ты куда подевался" Синяя Звезда продолжила наблюдать.

Через какое-то время подошла уже опохмелившаяся Щербатая.

- Сходи-ка, посмотри, что наша Пестри учинила, - обдавая Синюю Звезду запахом валерьянки, посоветовала старая кошка.

Предводительница, еле держась на лапах, доковыляла до куста, где столпились Звездные коты. На ветках висела какая-то бумажка. Собрав глазки в кучку, серая кошка узрела объявление.

- "Пропал кот. Зовут Огнезвезд, - с трудом начала читать Синяя Звезда. - Особые приметы: морда рыжая, наглая, глаза зеленые, хитрые. За вознаграждение. Звонить по Лунному камню, спросить Пестролистую"

Кошка прикинула, что можно взять с Пестролистой, если скажет, что Огнезвезд внизу. Удовлетворенно кивнув, она вернулась к прерванному занятию.

Битва почти закончилась. Лесные коты теснили уличных.

Вдруг из кустов вылез грязный, с ободранной шерстью Звездоцап.

- О, Цапик, привет! Ты как здесь оказался? - Синяя Звезда обернулась на шорох.

Кот испуганно округлил глаза и сиганул через поляну. Серая кошка побежала следом за ним.

- Эй, ты куда это собрался? - орала она.

- Сгинь, нечистая! - завопил Звездоцап и припустил еще быстрее

- Фи, как некультурно, обиделась кошка, а потом крикнула ему вдогонку, - Я, в отличие от некоторых, регулярно умываюсь!

Синяя Звезда вернулась на поляну. Погоня за Звездоцапом и мятное опьянение исчерпали все ее силы. Кошка улеглась на землю и тут же уснула.

Черная кошка с серо-голубыми глазами наблюдала сверху за происходящим.

- Давно я так не веселилась, - переводя дух, сказала она. - Думай, Полуночная Звезда, думай, что бы им еще такое подсунуть. Может ящик валерьянки? Не, лучше два. Решено!

И она ушла.

А Синюю Звезду с утра ждали головная боль и великолепный подарок, чтобы от нее избавиться.


End file.
